Some are good, some are bad
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Fiona is just a normal girl living in a normal world until he comes in, she is swept away in a hole new life with fun times and bad times .. This is not by me, but us by No one Special Someone Random
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer, I am not writing this story, No one Special Someone Random is, and I'm letting him post some stories on mine since he can't post any right now


	2. Chapter 1

Fiona breathed in sharply, she saw him in the camera of her phone. Fiona was 19, she was called Fifi by her friends and family. She lived in a family of car lovers but she never grew up to like them. She had red hair but dyed it white with pink strips through it, she had golden amber eyes that pierced through anyone's lies. Fifi looked at her phone again, mike was closer. Just before he reached out to grab her a blue headed boy stepped infront of mike. "Ay blue head, get out me way," mike said in a stone dead tone, the boy didn't tense up, move or anything. Mike swung a punch at him, the boy moved to the side and punched mike hard in the stomach. Mike fell to the ground wheezing and coughing trying to get the air back in his body. The boy turned around and faced Fifi, his faded blue eyes worried. "I'm Cameron, are you alright miss?" Cameron asked Fifi, his British accent showing up when he said miss. "I'm fine, thank you, by the way I'm Fiona but my friends call me Fifi," she muttered out quietly. Fifi looked up at him, he had the looks, the charm and the eyes to go with it. She didn't know him but she'd like to get to know him better


	3. Chapter 2

six months later:

Fifi had moved back to South Carolina, her holiday in Sydney, Australia had been delightful. She had kept in touch with Cameron for a while But he had got caught up in family problems.

:? Pov:

I stopped my Mazda rx7 And turned off the Engine. Here I was South Carolina high school I grabbed my bag After I looked at the key chain on them There were four cars, a 1969 Dodge Charger it was orange with A flag on top and a 01 on the doors, the second and third were Pontiac firebirds, one was black and had a red light going across the intake on the hood, the other was the same but had a silver colour on the bottom half of it but the light was a yellow-orangish colour. The fourth was my favourite, a black ford falcon v8 with a supercharger popping out of the hood and three exhausts on each side pointing upwards. I heard the bell ring I quickly got out of my rx7 with my bag and locked it. I had made my rx7 a replica of mad mikes, I got pulled over for it once because the cop thought it was the actual car. It had the same body kit and decals on it with a roll cage inside but just had a normal rotary engine and it didn't spit flames out of the exhaust. I brushed my brown hair into place and got my times table, music up first, great wait I forgot my guitar, damn it! I quickly rushed into my car and drove back to my uncles house and picked up my guitar. On the drive back I thought what had happened, my family found out I was bisexual and boy were they pissed as hell, they threw me out of the house and told me to never come back. My family and my uncles and aunties are rich people with billions of dollars. My uncle took me under his wing and flew me and all my stuff including my two cars. Of course my mad mike rx7 and my plain and simple red rx7 with no spoiler or body kits. He lived in South Carolina in his reasonably sized house. I was back, I flew out off the car and grabbed my bag and my guitar and locked it and raced to the music room. I walked into the room nervously, I didn't want to come out as the rich and snobby kid. I looked at my guitar case, just looking at made me look nervous. "you're late". " I know, I know I forgot my guitar so drove back and got it", I said nervously. The teacher just rolled his eyes at me, by now everyone was staring at me and my guitar still in its case. "You good at playing guitar?" Said a purpled haired boy. "Yeah I guess" I replied softly. He smirked at me and patted the seat beside him, I started walking there. "Hey don't go sitting down so quickly, tell us something about your self", the teacher said gruffly. Well s***, "um G'day everyone my nam... "Oh my god he's Australian" said this blonde girl sitting next to the purple hair guy who face palmed. "Cindy be quiet and let the boy speak", the teacher said deeply. "Sorry Mr James", Cindy replied quietly. "Okayyyyy, any way my name's Cameron Coaster and I'm Australian as you might of guessed. I'm a bit of a rev head and love muscle cars and tuners". "I am a.. a... b... b.. bisexual...


End file.
